Ryokousha Sunpou
by rhammz
Summary: Namikaze Naruto is dying after a bloody war against Oto and Iwa. Then faced with the remaining Akatsuki who unleashed the Bijuu. He goes to different dimensions to recover and gain skills for when he returns back in time to change the future. Revision


**Ryokousha Sunpou**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the anime, movies or games that I use in this story. They are owned by their respective owners. (I won't pose this again in later chapters.)

Summary: Rokudaime Hokage Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto is on the verge of dying after a bloody war against Oto and Iwa and a battle with remaining Akatsuki, who unleashed the powers of the collected Bijuu. With all his precious people dead and the world in the brink of destruction he goes to different dimensions to gain knowledge and power and return to the past to prevent the great tragedy that befell to his beloved village and all the other shinobi nations.

**Chapter I - So the Journey Begins**

'Is this the end? Am I going to die? Well at least I can be with everyone again.' He was lying on his back and blood spilling out of his wounds and coughing up more blood.

He was fighting the last members of Akatsuki when all of a sudden their leader Pein released the collected power of the Bijuu's. This resulted in an outburst of raw power and youki that the earth began to shake.

He was unsuccessful in stopping them, he failed them. His friends and failed the village which he swore to protect when he took up the position of Rokudiame Hokage.

This war between Oto-Iwa and Konoha has been taxing, both sides lost casualties considerably. But for him it was difficult to forget because they were all his precious people.

He then can feel himself loosing consciousness, darkness claiming him and the next thing he knew he was standing in front of a broken cage.

Inside he saw a figure he thought he'd never see, the kyuubi just stood there in all its glory. It's as if it was waiting for him, he walked towards it and said.

"Why are you still here, I thought you would have left when the seal broke an hour ago?" he said to the monstrous figure of the demon fox.

"Well you knew that I would not leave you at all Naru-kun." it said in distinctly feminine voice.

"I thought I told you I would rather die alone than drag you with me. Please Ai-chan leave before it's too late." he said in an urgent and pleading voice.

"Naru-kun I can send us to other dimensions and train then go back to stop this from ever happening." she finally said trying to sway his decision and save him.

"Are you positive it will work and I could save everyone?" he asked not sure it would work.

"Naru-kun I've been a Demon Fox for over a thousand years, and when I say this will work than at least you could do is trust me." she said with a strong conviction behind the statement.

"Sorry Ai-chan I should have more faith in you, you are my fiancée after all." he sadly said.

"It's ok Naru-kun, its ok." changing into her human form a woman with long black hair, pale complexion and blood red eyes wearing a black kimono with flowers on it, moved next to him trying to comfort him, whispering words of comfort.

"I'm alright now thanks Ai-chan, ok do it if there's a chance to save them all I'm willing to risk all as long as you're there with me." He finally said coming to a decision.

"Better brace yourself cause I'm not going to sugar coat a thing by saying it won't hurt and shit like that, so I'm saying it now its going to hurt like a mother fucker." Ai said with a grin plastered on her face.

Then she started doing a long series of arcane hand seals. Naruto stood by watching her pull out a massive amount of her youki for the jutsu.

Then she yelled out 'Shouyou Jigen no jutsu' and a red glow enveloped everything, intense pain coursed through Naruto's whole body.

It was like he was being burned and melted while his bones are being crushed to fine powder. To say that it hurt a mother fucker was an understatement. It was more like going through nine levels of hell and back.

The next thing he saw was a tunnel like place with lights shining all around in lines forming rings.

'Ai-chan where are we?' he asked trying to place where the hell he is.

"This place is what I call Dimension Tunnel this is the place where you go to different dimensions." she said though it sounded a bit weak and tired.

'Oh, well I think you should rest up Ai-chan. I'll handle things from here and thanks for doing this.' he said lovingly and full of concern to her.

'Zzzzzz', was all he got as a reply knowing that she was already sleeping. He sighed and just waited for him to arrive at his destination.

Then he saw that he was enveloped in a reddish glow and fading out of existence and suddenly dropped at a puddle of water in what seemed an alley.

The place is full of pipes, wires and vents that are giving off steam. It was raining heavily and smog was everywhere.

'Where am I now? This place looks a lot like Ai's cage except this place is covered in smog.' he thought trying to make sense of everything.

Then it hit him like a wave, he was getting dizzy and disoriented. His vision getting blurry and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Outside the alley a woman with long honey brown hair and sparkling green eyes, wearing a pink dress and a red vest noticed him on the ground and immediately rushed towards him.

"Hey are you alright?" she asked shaking him awake but to no avail, so she proceeded to check him for injuries. What she saw shocked her, his clothes were stained with blood and there are several stabs on his chest.

She used a communication device to call for somebody for help. And minutes later a man with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes came, on his back were several blades and heaving a huge sword that could rival Zabuza's Kubikiri Hochou over his shoulder.

"What's the problem this time?" the man asked her. Then he noticed that she was holding up a young man who was unconscious clothes drenched in blood.

"Crap! What the hell happened to him? And who is he anyway? Never mind let's get him home and we can try to patch him up there." he finally said after asking questions he knew that wouldn't be answered by her.

He carried Naruto over his shoulder and walked out of the alley with the woman following close behind.

It took them five minutes to arrive at an inn where they stayed. And once they entered they were met by a group of curious teammates.

"Who is that and what happened to him?" asked a dark brown haired female wearing a short pair of shorts that seemed to be a jumper seeing that the front was down and a black tight zip-up sleeveless shirt.

"I saw him unconscious in an alley and he seemed to be injured." said the woman in pink that came in with the man.

"Well we can ask him once he wakes up, no use fussing over questions that won't be answered." said a bulky dark man with a beard and a mechanical hand.

"He's right now let's see if we can heal him up." said the woman in pink. When he was set down in a bed to proceed in healing him, they were shocked at what they saw and just witnessed.

The young man was letting off a reddish glow and the wounds seemed to have instantly healed. There wasn't even a scar left to say that he was even injured just the huge amount of dried blood on his body and clothes.

"OK, what the hell just happened?" this came from the youngest of the group. She had short shorts and tight fitting midnight blue sleeveless shirt. On her back was a giant shuriken a bit larger that a fuuma shuriken and a different style.

"How the hell should I know!" retorted the dark haired woman. Who just recovered from her shock.

"Hmm, there seems to a power within him that healed him, I can be wrong we need to ask him when he wakes up." came from the dark man.

"Yeah, and the only one I know that can do that is Vincent since he's like a vampire although it's not as rapid as this." added by the blonde man.

"Let's let him rest for now, whoever he is it looks like he'd been in a fight." said the pink dressed woman, herding the group out the room.

Naruto was having a difficult time he was trying to wake Ai up from her slumber since he has no idea of where they were. The key word there is 'was' meaning he had given up a while ago and was now lying beside her trying to think up a plan and the course of action to take to prevent everything from happening in his dimension.

He figured that he will be here for a while and it was no use fussing about it now, so he snuggled next to her and let sleep claim him for a well deserved rest.

0x0x0x0

Well that's the first chapter of the rewritten version tell me what you think and I'm open to suggestions. And I may start a poll on who are going to be in the Harem. That's right I decided to make this a Harem fic. Read and Review.


End file.
